


甜甜凶猛14

by yishaojianghu



Category: Strangers to lovers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishaojianghu/pseuds/yishaojianghu
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	甜甜凶猛14

王一博关了灯，听到肖战这么问，居高临下望着还搞不清状况的小兔子。  
这会肖战仗着黑便无所顾忌，眼神天真偏眼角绯红含情，赤裸着下身跪坐在床上，圆润的臀瓣随着动作在衣摆下时隐时现，浮起薄薄一层汗，泛着腻腻的光晕.....还不知死活地嘟起嘴，两手扇风给自己降温。  
殊不知降温不成，倒将夜视极佳的狮子王一博搞得欲火焚身。  
他只能模棱两可应了声“嗯”生怕一开口就把小兔子吓跑。  
上下的问题竟然还要问，当然大的那个在上面了，不然多浪费天赋！  
可惜小兔子不能清清楚楚看着这根天赋异禀是怎么操他的了。

床板咯吱响起来，王一博单腿跪到床上，轻咬着肖战红肿的唇瓣，大手直接撕烂了那件皱巴巴的上衣，一寸寸爱抚他汗湿的肌肤。  
对撕坏衣服的抗议被滑进口腔的舌堵个严严实实，王一博灵巧熟稔地挑拨起肖战的回应，小兔子顺从地张开嘴，攀上他的颈背，任由他追逐碾咬不断加深这个吻。像是两个快渴死的人发现了一汪甘泉，他们迫不及待地吞下彼此的津液。  
黑暗中的的吻具化成粗重滚烫的呼吸，纠缠的舌，抖动的喉结，大脑将最细微末端的感官无限放大又传导给身体。  
不再是浅尝辄止的擦枪走火，毫无阻隔的拥抱让两人无限靠近，荷尔蒙自毛孔蒸腾凝结，赤裸的两具身体汗津津地交叠在一起，却始终觉得不够。  
肖战漂浮在暗黑的欲望里目眩神迷，心跳快得要爆炸，好容易从冗长的亲吻里挣得短暂的喘息，又被王一博到处作乱的唇舌撩拨得一阵阵地骨酥肉软，他的手报复地从王一博前胸滑向块垒分明的腹肌，胡乱摩挲两下，再往下握住性器，坚硬滚烫又很粘手。  
挺翘的性器在手上平白又涨大了一圈，“哇——”肖战简直被吓到了。  
还没回过神，就被王一博单手箍腰猛地抱起来。这回换成他面对面骑坐到王一博身上，两人都出了汗，肌肤滑腻，坐都坐不稳，肖战晃着屁股想逃，被拍了一巴掌，顿时羞耻无力地陷进王一博的怀里，私密部位狠狠撞到一起，性器被夹在小腹间，又痛又爽。  
肖战无意识地摆腰戳弄，寻求本能的刺激，  
“别急。”王一博伸手攥住他的性器，上下撸了两把，大拇指摩挲着嫩滑的顶部，感受肉肉的阴茎在手心里突突地跳，像极羞涩又大胆的小兔子。  
“比出大小了吗？”王一博低低笑着将两根性器并到一处，不似平时那般又甜又奶，低沉而富有磁性地提醒肖战，除了脸，他哪儿都很猛。  
涨得通红的茎身挤在王一博的大手里相互磨蹭，两人小腹被体液打湿得一塌糊涂。  
肖战摇摇头，仰头蹙眉，眼角不知是泪还是汗，抖着嗓子求饶，“我不是说比这个......”只是他已经分不出精力来说明到底要比什么大小了。  
王一博掌心朝上颠弄着他又湿又沉的囊袋，空出食指中指来回碾按会阴，速度越来越快，不时试探地掠过紧闭的小穴边缘。  
不曾被造访过的小穴被指头不轻不重地按了下，倒也不疼，但肖战下意识地想往后退，“不要......”  
王一博放开作乱的手，双臂紧紧环抱住他，热气喷到肖战肩窝里，奶狗一样呜咽，“唔......难受......”  
哼哼唧唧，声音可怜至极。  
肖战不忍，忙主动贴上去，捧着他的脸亲了又亲，晃着身子，挺着性器蹭了蹭他的，毫无原则地哄道，“你弄，你弄。”  
王一博瞬间满血复活，含着他的耳垂，信誓旦旦，“战哥，我会让你舒服的。”  
说完，便将肖战翻了身，顺着他的细腰按下去，扶住丰满多肉的臀，对着翘弹的屁股又舔又咬，鼻尖蹭蹭毛茸茸的小尾巴，不等他反应过来，单手拧开乳液瓶，带着满手乳液扒开两片肉丘。  
被乳液糊得泥泞不堪的后穴，因为突然挤进小口的指头，发出“叽咕”一声。  
“唔——”肖战摇着屁股想把指头挤出去。  
“乖，马上就不痛了。”  
“可，可是......”强烈的异物感让肖战连羞耻都忘了，一点都不舒服，还不如互相蹭蹭撸撸。  
见小兔子想反悔，王一博整个身体覆上来，大手捏住他的下颌，往旁边掰过来，凑上去堵他的嘴。  
肖战的舌被吸到对方唇里，拒绝的话一个字都说不出来，只是这个姿势接吻着实费劲，他的脖子和舌头都酸得厉害，却仍舍不得推开对方。  
王一博的唇舌轻易便让他妥协，沉溺，不能自拔。  
接吻的功夫，整根手指竟完全闯进了他柔嫩的后穴，并且在里面抠抠蹭蹭，不知是碰到了哪处，陡然蹿起来的快感爽得他头皮发麻，穴道里不再有异物感，反而空空荡荡，想要被填满，想要被顶戳。  
身体更加直接，腰肢款摆，高高翘起的屁股不知餍足地迎向王一博的手指，很快窄小的穴道又被撑开一点，适应性极强地吞下了两根手指，捂得温热的液体甚至被挤出来一些，顺着穴口流到大腿根部，景象淫靡。  
见扩张差不多了，王一博扶着性器，顺着指头顶开的小口插进龟头，一点点往里戳。他漂亮的瞳仁一眨不眨地紧紧盯着肖战，生怕弄疼了对方，刚进去的半个头部就被紧窄的穴道完全包裹住，似舔弄似推拒，夹得他恨不得立刻闯进去操个痛快。  
汗顺着王一博优美的下颌线滚落，砸到肖战后背，既滚烫又冰凉。  
一时，肖战满心的怜惜和纵容，反正已经戳进去了，都要疼的，他塌下腰，深呼吸，尽量放松穴口，反手抓住他的胳膊，轻轻催促：“快呀......”  
这一声彻底摧毁了王一博的理智，他双手抓住肖战浑圆的屁股，摆腰挺胯又快又狠地干进去，粗大的性器在狭窄的穴里横冲直撞，次次捅到底，恨不整个钉进小兔子的身体。  
性器完全闯进来的瞬间，肖战头脑一片空白，下意识咬着唇忍住痛呼，渐渐所有的感官似乎都集中到了被插入的那一处，不适感很快就变得酸涨不已，粗大的肉柱的每一次顶弄都会重重碾过让他亢奋的那个点，其他感觉变得次要，只剩让人连脚趾头都想蜷缩起来的舒爽，并且在一层一层地叠加，将肖战往高潮推进。  
快感接踵而来，肖战捂住嘴想堵住浪叫，然而娇骚的呻吟却从鼻子里哼出，一声更比一声淫荡。  
床板随着剧烈动作不堪重负地嘎吱吱响，王一博忽然停下来，  
初尝性爱滋味的小兔子得了趣，扭过脸，眼梢上吊，鲜艳的舌尖舔着唇，晃着屁股欲求不满地哼哼，不自觉带了嗔怪“干嘛？”  
王一博深吸一口气，庆幸鼻粘膜够坚强，不然鼻血都流好几趟了。  
“床会坏。”绝对不能重温之前招待所里的意外了。  
他起身，就着阴茎插在小穴里的姿势，直接从背后抱起肖战下床。  
这什么骚操作，肖战大惊失色，忙转过来，双手环住王一博，双脚着地踮起身，吐出了插在小穴里的性器。  
矮那么一点真讨厌，王一博恨恨地想。  
不过换了个姿势，倒是方便亲亲抱抱，他一口含住肖战精致的上唇，舌头拨开小兔牙，衔住被冷落了一会的舌尖，疯狂吮吸。  
肖战被吻得动情，抬起一条腿勾着王一博的腰，臀缝内侧软肉饥渴地磨蹭着王一博的囊袋和粗硬的耻毛，失去了阴茎的穴口一张一翕，甚至发出了微小黏腻的水声。  
不加掩饰最是诱人不自知。王一博埋头闷声操干，绷紧胯，紫红的巨物长驱直入肖战温暖的后穴。  
一下被硕大的性器捅到底，肖战被刺激得反弓起身体，性器撞上王一博的腹肌，甩出一串亮晶晶的液体。  
王一博搂着他边走边干，一直将人抵到门板上。  
门板被两人狂浪的动作撞得咚咚作响。  
肖战手插进王一博的金发，气喘吁吁地求饶，“太响....往旁边.....”  
门板安静了，肉体相撞和体液飞溅的声音更为清晰，但是肖战已经顾不得会不会被其他人听到了，为了方便王一博操弄，干脆一条腿挂到他胳膊上，另一条腿虽是站着，也已然被操得发软，几乎立不住，只能靠双手紧攀着他的后背，差不多整个盘到他身上。  
昏暗中忘乎所以的肉体交媾，让肖战几乎不能分清这是现实还是梦境，他摸索着亲吻王一博湿透了的精致眉眼，好确认自己还是颜控，才不是被性欲这种原始冲动所控制的牝兽。  
胳膊肘不小心碰到开关，室内陡然亮如白昼，肖战眯着眼，看王一博金发半湿，蹙眉咬牙，完全陷入爱欲的模样，一时身心装满了这人，只要是王一博，怎么样都无所谓。  
后穴被操得烂熟，快感成倍地激荡，肖战大汗淋漓，放浪呻吟，“好舒服.....”果然人羞耻到一个极限之后反而无所顾忌了。  
王一博动作顿了顿，托住他屁股的手往尾椎移了移，按上那团肖战死都不让人碰的小兔子尾巴，纤长的手指逮着那团柔软好一通揉捏。  
终于得偿所愿，可以对他的小兔子所欲为。王一博贴上肖战敏感的耳朵吐着热气，一字一顶，“是——超——极——舒——服。”  
肖战配合他的抽插频率挺腰扭臀迎上去，交合处汁水淋漓，嫩肉被撞得红肿麻木。  
快感堆叠到了顶点，肖战张着嘴，哑着嗓子喊王一博的名字，浑身止不住地哆嗦着，后穴死死绞住王一博的阴茎，性器铃口吐出一股股精液，喷得又多又远，甚至溅到王一博红透了的胸口。  
肖战舔舔唇，余韵未消，慵懒温驯地吊在王一博身上，予取予求。  
想到他这幅欲仙欲死的骚浪模样是被自己操出来的，王一博兴奋得头皮发麻，加速往穴里顶弄，恨不得将自己整个嵌入那柔软温暖的内里。  
“宝宝 ......好想死在你身上——”王一博捧着肖战的脸，重重吻上去，下身狠狠一顶，终于将浓浓的液体灌进肖战温暖紧致的穴道。  
酣畅淋漓的性爱之后两人忘情接吻，谁也不想率先结束，于是亲亲舔舔跌跌撞撞地躺回床上，浑身上下乱七八糟的体液好似蜜糖般将两人赤身裸体黏在一起。  
胡天胡地地搞了一场，肖战理智回笼，轻声抗议，“我才不是你宝宝。”  
“我是你宝宝。”王一博一下下吻着他的额头、眉眼、鼻尖，最后含住他的上唇，一点点细细舔弄，缱绻缠绵，怎么都亲不够。


End file.
